The fire to my ice
by Aki-kawa
Summary: What has happened in the last 24 hours to make Sesshomaru fall in love with Kagome, Inuyasha trying to kill Kagome, Kagome getting pushed off a waterfall, only to live? Spells perhaps? I think not...Also I do NOT own Inuyasha or any other character...WARN
1. Chapter 1

The Fire to my Ice 

Kagome: Inuyasha! There's a shard coming!

Inuyasha: Hop on!

Kagome hopped onto Inuyasha's back and they jumped away with Miroku and Sango following after. The figure in the trees sat and watched. For two months had he been watching her. His beloved Kagome, fall hopelessly in love with Inuyasha. His heart clutched at that thought. Yes, he Lord of the West had hopelessly fallen in love with a human. He followed the group at a distance as they prepared for battle.

Later

Kagome: Inuyasha! The jewel shards are in its head!

Inuyasha: Got it!

Inuyasha and gang had gotten into a fight with a spider demon (Not one of Naraku's reincarnates.) Inuyasha was about to slash when he saw a soul stealer.

Inuyasha: 'Kikyou!'

And with that Inuyasha followed it into the forest.

Kagome: Inuyasha! Where are you going?

That's when Kagome saw the soul stealer.

Kagome: 'Kikyou! Well she could have the decency to NOT call while we're in a battle! I mean, I don't care what they do, but, in the middle of a battle? For a shikon shard? Ridiculous!'

Kagome turned her head for a split second, and when she turned it back, There was a leg coming right at her.

Kagome: AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Sesshomaru became worried. Where was that hanyou? Just as he was about to move the monk pulled out his wind tunnel (While being in front of Kagome.) and sucked most of the creature up. The shard lay there looking innocent. Miroku pulled Kagome to him and hugged her as Sango rushed to her side as well, hugging her. Sesshomaru growled at the monk. He knew he only saw Kagome as a sister, but that still didn't mean he had to hug his intended.

Miroku: If I see Inuyasha HE'S DEAD!

Sango: AGREED!

Miroku picked up Kagome seeing as how she had tired herself out and walked back to the camp with Sango and Kelala. Sesshomaru was mad now. If he found Inuyasha, there was going to be a lot of pain, pain and blood.

Morning

Everyone was still asleep; even our Lord Sesshomaru had fallen asleep and had yet to awaken. Kagome awoke and felt she needed to take a walk. She walked off into the forest behind her camp. As she walked further she saw Inuyasha and Kikyou.

Kikyou: There's my reincarnation.

Inuyasha: Yes, there she is.

Kikyou: What does she mean to you?

Inuyasha: Nothing.

Kikyou: Then kill her.

Inuyasha: Yes my love.

Inuyasha dashed toward Kagome but she dodged and ran off into the forest. Her green kimono was getting torn by branches, and bushes. But she didn't care; all she cared about was living. She stopped when she came to a cliff. Crap she thought. Inuyasha and Kikyou burst through the trees.

With Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru woke up to find Kagome gone. Panic over took him as he dashed out into the forest. There he saw her, Inuyasha slashed at her and she side stepped, then Kikyou appeared in front of her and pushed her off the cliff.

Sesshomaru: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sesshomaru raced to the edge and tried to grab Kagome's hand, but it was too late. She was plummeting, and there was nothing he could do about it. His eyes became pure red as he turned to see a smirking Inuyasha holding his beloved dead.

Inuyasha: Don't be disappointed brother. After all it was only human.

That broke the last straw. Sesshomaru rushed towards his brother and slammed him into a tree leaving him unconscious. He slashed at Kikyou and she fell too, though not dead. He rushed down the hill and into the cavern that Kagome had fallen into. His outfit was wrecked by now; all he had left was his pants. He looked everywhere, but he didn't find anything of her, except a part of her green kimono. Suddenly the wind picked up and he saw the wind witch Kagura come down. She looked at Sesshomaru with lusty eyes as he stared at her with red eyes.

Kagura: Well, well, well. What have we here? I have to say Sesshomaru-sama; you look good enough to ravish like that. Perhaps you want to have someone…get the knots out of your shoulders? Or perhaps more?

Kagura kept her eyes on him as she moved closer. Sesshomaru growled at her. She took that as a sign to continue, she was about a foot from Sesshomaru when he decided to swipe at her. Kagura jumped back a bit.

Kagura: My, my, my. Aren't we a bit touchy?

Sesshomaru: Stay away from me you filth!

Kagura looked at Sesshomaru then noticed what he was holding rather painfully. He was holding it so tight that his claws were digging into his palms. He was holding a part of a green kimono.

Kagura: Why would you want that bitch?

Sesshomaru growled again and almost hit her, but she flew up into the sky.

Kagura: Remember, when you want a real woman you now where to find me.

Sesshomaru let his youkai whip hit her on the cheek.

Sesshomaru: Let that be a reminder that I will never want you.

She soon left leaving Sesshomaru to his pain.

With Kagome

She awoke to the bottom of a shallow lake. She swam up to the surface coughing up water. Sesshomaru heard this and looked to see his love getting out of the water virtually unharmed. She had a few scratches, but nothing he couldn't fix. She walked a little ways away from him in a daze. Almost as if she didn't know what had happened. Then she saw him and started walking towards him.

Kagome: Sesshomaru?

Hearing her say his name made his eyes turn back to gold. She stood in front of him and he put his hand up to her head almost touching her hair. Her kimono was in tatters. He now noticed that she had a black rose tattoo beside her belly button. Oh, the temptation. She put her hand on his arm and he in return put his other arm on her waist.

The shikon jewel or ¾ of the jewel lay around her beautiful neck. The one he so wanted to taste and nip. He sniffed at her, making sure it was really her. He was getting very aroused by what she was wearing, or lack of. The hand on her waist started stroking her side and she seemed to mewl at the touch. He nudged his nose on her chin purring lightly. He then started licking her cheeks in affection. She closed her eyes momentarily, seeming to like this action. He looked at were the cursed jewel lay on her, dangling very close to her breasts. He looked to her lips. So full and red. He lightly placed his lips on hers hoping she wouldn't reject. And she didn't. She sat there kissing him shyly at first and after he had coaxed her tongue in to play she gave as good as she got. He began to purr louder as her knee accidentally brushed up against the source of his arousal. He hissed and upon seeing this she stopped what she was doing, but he grabbed her head and began to coax her back into play. She moaned. He growled. They were both so lost in a sea of passion. He began to kiss down her neck as she put her hands on his head. He sucked the jewel into his mouth rolling his tongue over it. She watched in pure torture. She tugged his head back to hers demanding a kiss. He smirked at her agressiveness. If she were demon he would have lost control already. That's when he noticed a faint blue coming to her eyes, it started slow coming from the edges, the covered her whole eye.


	2. Chapter 2

The Fire to my Ice 

previously

He sucked the jewel into his mouth rolling his tongue over it. She watched in pure torture. She tugged his head back to hers demanding a kiss. He smirked at her agressiveness. If she were demon he would have lost control already. That's when he noticed a faint blue coming to her eyes, it started slow coming from the edges, the covered her whole eye.

The blue covered both of her eyes then in a misty form it traveled down her body, covering it completely from his view. Sesshomaru stopped what he was doing to look at her. The mist slowly dissipated leaving a new being in Kagome's place. The stranger had black hair with a blue tint, her lips were a frosty blue, upon her forehead was a black crescent moon with a pure white snowflake on it, on her cheeks and wrists were two dark blue stripes, and her dull nails became sharp talons. The stranger looked at him with lust in her eyes. Strange, Sesshomaru thought. He was looking at his Kagome when she disappeared leaving this blue eyed wonder behind. No, Sesshomaru thought, she may be beautiful but he refused to give up Kagome for anybody else. No one but his Kagome would do. The female started licking at his neck and he growled in anger. His Kagome was supposed to be doing these things, not some, blue eyed slut! Sesshomaru broke away leaving the female whimpering in front of him, she tried to gain contact again but Sesshomaru refused to give it to her. He wouldn't betray Kagome like Inuyasha had, no, he would stay loyal. Sesshomaru pushed the female away and stood. Kagome became confused. Did she do something wrong?

Sesshomaru: Who are you and what have you done to my Kagome?

What does he mean what have I done with Kagome? I am Kagome! It was then that she looked down at the water to see she had reverted to her demon form. _Oh…that's what he's talking about…but wait…can't he smell? _

It was then that she looked down at the water to see she had reverted to her demon form. 

Kagome: Why don't you smell me?

Sesshomaru was bewildered. _Smell her? Why did he want to smell her the only thing he wanted back was Kagome and she was no where in sight. _Sesshomaru sighed and closed his eyes. He focused on Kagome's tantalizing scent, moonflowers and winter rain. He loved her smell; it was like an addiction. That's when he noticed her scent was still there just, altered a little. It smelled of power now. One that spoke of great peace, but one that also smelled like it could kick ass if it wanted too. He opened his eyes and found the scent coming from the blue eyed female in front of him. _It couldn't possibly be Kagome…could it? _Sesshomaru walked up to the female, studying her. Sesshomaru widened his eyes in surprise.

Sesshomaru: Kagome?

Kagome: Yes it's me.

Sesshomaru: Wha…

Kagome: Intelligent words for a Lord.

Sesshomaru glared at Kagome. Yep, it was his Kagome all right. No one but Kagome had the gall to say anything like that to him.

Sesshomaru: What has happened to you?

Kagome: This is my regular form…don't you like it?

Sesshomaru: Like it? I love it…but I was rather disappointed when our…activities…were disrupted.

Kagome blushed and backed away from the approaching Sesshomaru. Then Kagome grinned. It was time she found out just how powerful she could be…


	3. Chapter 3

The Fire to my Ice 

Kagome blushed and backed away from the approaching Sesshomaru. Then Kagome grinned. It was time she found out just how powerful she could be…

Chapter 3 How about a game of Hide and Seek?

Kagome went up to Sesshomaru and kissed him fully on his lips. He was about to deepen it when she slipped away. Sesshomaru growled at that, it seemed that just when he was getting started with her something happened. He opened his eyes to see Kagome backing away.

Kagome: If you want me, count to 100 and come find me.

And with that Kagome dashed into the forest, but not before yelling…

Kagome: Fluffy!

Sesshomaru growled at the hideous nickname. So, his little Kagome wanted to play a game eh? Well he would give her one all right.

Sesshomaru: 1, 2, 3, 7, 10….

Kagome was looking for the perfect hiding place…but where could that be? Ah! She found the perfect place!

Sesshomaru: 22, 24, 26, 30….

Kagome was trying to place her scent in other areas as well as get rid of it in the area she was in.

Sesshomaru: 45, 47, 52, 78….

Kagome: _Oh! The nerve of that man! Ummm….demon….skipping that many numbers at one time! I'll be sure to punish him….mwhahahahaha…._

Kagome smirked at that last thought.

Sesshomaru: 82, 83, 84, 85…

Kagome: _Oh! Now he counts normal!_

Kagome had finally settled herself into her hiding spot. Now to wait for the prey…

Sesshomaru: 97, 98, 99, 100! Ready or not, here I come!

Sesshomaru began his search by following her scent, but found it rather difficult seeing as how she spread her other fake scents everywhere making it hard to decide which was real and which was not. He frowned, looks like he was going to have to work for his prize. Then he smirked, that just made her all the more desirable. He shifted through the scents and found her mistake. He closed his eyes and purred in delight. She was in heat, and she didn't cover that scent. He opened his now red eyes and began hunting. He followed the scent until he found her hiding spot. Smirking he walked right up behind her.

Sesshomaru: Found you.

Little Author note

Sorry for not updating sooner, my computer had a little cold. But I'm back again.- I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any other characters on here. Just wanted to make that clear. Email me to tell me what you think Kagome's hiding spot should be….any other ideas would be apperciated too.


End file.
